My Candy Girl
by amandakingluvsscarecrow
Summary: Lee has a little suprise waiting for Amanda in the Q-Bureau. One that involves lots of Chocolate, a few notes, and some fun...


**Interactive Fan Fiction **

**Date: 11/24/2002**

**Writen By: Dawn Otstot**

**Rated Strong PG-13 **

**WARNING: This was Inspired by the episod of "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" that Kate Jackson guest starred on... And has only been Beta'd once, so all other error are mine... So, enjoy the Fan Fic for what it is...**

General Disclaimer Scarecrow and Mrs. King and anything there by associated with SMK in this FF, the rights are owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment and Shoot the Moon Enterprises Ltd. ..

**I want Candy, My Candy Girl...**

**Amanda's POV**

**Feb. 12, 1993**

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself; there in our office stood the LARGEST chocolate rabbit this side of the Eastern Sea board. I swear the thing stood taller then me and had to weigh at least 100lbs. I look it up and down; sizing up my new compation to get into the Q Bureau, side step to the right just a bit, and proceed to investigate. Being it was Feb. 12th it had to come from Lee, not one person in my life ever lavished me full of gifts on this Holiday the way he does, and being that our Anniversary proceeds that truthfully the fun has just begun.

**Lee's POV**

Is that the door I hear?... Oh thank god, it's getting hot in this damn Rabbit...Please let it be Amanda... Please....I swear, what was I thinking when I got inside this thing. Ahhhh, that is most definitly My Amanda; her tender little sighs of couriosity, the soft scent of the Ocean Breeze conditioner she uses in her hair... God I love her... and my gosh it's getting way to hot in here....

Come on Amanda.. read the card... find the card my little keen operative, and get me out of here...

**Amanda's POV**

Ah Ha... Here we go...I knew there had to be a card on this damn thing... Ok...Why did the Rabbit move, I know I didn't touch it...Ah forget it Amanda; it's just your imagination... Let's see

"To my Keen little operative and beautiful wife.. Happy Valintines Day. Lots of Love, Lee..."

"PS"

PS.... ok that's a first... So I take it there is more...

"PS...Remember back Sweetheart, back to those wonderful 80's. There was a song, one you used to tease me about because it reminded you of how I use to be, and then you'd say "Drop the Y and add a I" Well those 3 words Amanda will revial the second part of your gift..."

Oh My Gosh...shoot shoot.... what was that song. Come on Amanda, think.... Drop the Y and add a I...Why would have I said... OH!

**Lee's POV**

Well, she found the card. Come on Amanda, read it already. Your husbands going to be Chocolate Suflee in a moment here if you don't hurry up.. Oh why did I do this... Think Lee.. think... I'm standing here, inside a chocolate rabbit, and in my boxers no less, waiting for my wife, my Amanda to say those damn 3 words...

I agree Amanda, think, think... Drop the Y and I, yes... yes... Good.. Now SAY it...! Ohh shoot... Did I just say that out loud... Oh god please...

**Amanda's POV**

What was that?... I could have sworn that sounded like Lee... But... but he's not here... Man I must be more tired then I thought; now I'm hearing voices. If I remember correctly, about half his former girlfriends had names the ended with "I", maybe hmmm... Jessi, Cindi, Randi... Uggg, I don't EVEN want to go there. What on earth song would I have... Ohhhh Yah.... "I Want Candy" Lee you sly dog you...

Now why would he want me to say that, out loud of all things...I'm standing here, in the middle of our office of all places, talking to a damn rabbit... Boy if Pfieff could see me know; I'd be commited faster then Francine getting a date, and boy would she make sure I never lived it down... OK, so why am I still standing here, talking to myself!! I'll just say the damn thing and get it over with...

Well heck, if I'm going to go down, might as well have fun doing it... So that's when I desided to place my index finger just at the tip of the rabbits nose, smoooth it along his cheek... Wow, this stuff just melts to the touch... Ok, so now it's time for a little taste....

"Mmmmm..... good... wow, expensive stuff..."

OK....here goes nothing...

"I.....Want... Candy"

Ok, now that I've made a total fool out of myself... I Want Candy... How stu.... Holy Oh My God, the darn thing just ope....WOW!!

**Lee's POV**

It's a about time... I swear my body heat alone is making this rabbit melt too... Oh god I hope no one walks in right now.... She's standing there sucking.. oh god don't do this to me Amanda... Get your finger out of your mouth like a good girl, and did she have to say that soo seductivly... I think my body heat rose at least another 5 degrees...

But hell, at least now I'm free of this damn thing and..... Why is she looking at me like that... Oh! Maybe it's cause I'm standing here, half naked, in a large chocolate bunny... God if she keeps that up, she better pray that door is locked and that everyone has left for the evening cause I won't be held responsable for yourself Lee... Well, might as well say something before that hungry look in her eye totally takes control, and I become the next item on the Dessert tray...

"Hi..."

**Amanda's POV**

Oh My.... God... the rabbit just opened up and there... wow...Breathe Amanda.. breathe...there stand Lee... And he's in his silk red boxers.. Oh god!! I... I .... ok now I'm studdering in my own thoughts...I wonder how long he was in that thing...

Must have been a while... Dear god he looks good, and those beads of sweat sliding down his face, along his cheek... Oh to be that... Oh hell... If I don't do or say something now; I think we might just end up making love on my desk... Oh Lee why did you have to do this here.. And Now... Breathe, girl...

"well Hello yourself... ummm damn... You look.. umm... VERY good..."

"Thank you... though I feel a little goofy, but I have to say it was most worth it to see your expression...I swear though; if you stood there any longer, starring at me the way you did, that desk of yours would have become our newest conquest.."

"You know... I was actually thinking the same thing, so I had to say something or I would have been a gonner, and with our luck Francine would have walked right through that door"

"You're probably right... So??..."

"Sooo???"

"Are you going to just stand there or do I at least get to hold My Valintine?"

"She'd love that... and Lee?"

"Hmmm?...."

"Happy Valintines Day too Sweetheart... " and with each word that proceeds, I kiss him...and not the kind of kiss's you'd give your high school sweatheart... I make sure he tastes everyone of them... Tastes the chocolate I enjoyed myself only moments ago...

"I..... Love... You..."

I could feel him move in closer with each kiss; and I truthfully don't think either one of us could get any closer if we tried...Both of us seem to be Making Love in a differnt way; one we never explored, one that kept our cloths on, but felt almost as passionate as if we had nothing on at all... Well, Lee is practically there...God I love this man...

**Lee's POV**

God I love her... I've... wow... she's never kissed me like that before.... Ohhh that is some good chocolate... wooo her hand is just a tad bit cold...And if she goes any lower...

"Oh god Amanda how do you do that?... How do you know just how to make me feel.. this is amazing..."

"Lee... shushh...just let me love you..."

Ok... either I'm in a totally new universe or Amanda has completely forgot were we are... As much as I'd love to do this now, and here, I think I better get my girl to snap out of it before end up on Dr. Smyths Sht list...

"sweetheart... Amanda... as much as I'd love to.... uhhh.. continue this exploration. I think we need to rein it in and take this home"

She still seem in a euphoric state.. "Amanda...?"

She shaked her head.. Good, I think she heard me this time...

"Yah Lee..?"

"I think we..." and just as only she can do, reads my mind and finishes what I say...

"Yeah... we better continue this later... So, I hope you aint planning on wasteing all that chocolate there...We could some how cramb that in the Wagoneer and well... you know..."

"Yeah... I know... And......I'll race yah!..."

"LEE.... hold up there cowboy..."

"What... What?.."

"Don't you think you might want to do something about your... ummmm attire!!"

How could I be that stupid... Thank god she watches out for me, or that could have been beyond embarressing...

"Oh boy... I think that might be a good idea..."

**Regular POV**

"Yeah... I do too.... Lee?.."

"what did I forget now...?"

She laughes and then squeezes his hand.

"Nothing Sweetheart.... I just.. uhh... I just wanted to say I Love You.."

"Awww... Well Amanda... I love you too..."

**THE END....**


End file.
